Tokyo Mew Flower
by Celestial Moonlight Blade
Summary: Four new Mew Mews appear from America to help Zoey and her friends fight a new threat. Who is the strange alien who is trying to destory Zoey's new friends, and why? And what are the strange stones that he's using to create hybreds? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew flowers!**

Prologue:

The beams of destruction lanced across the city, destorying everthing they touched. That's when..._they _appeared.

"Mew Mew Tiger Lily metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Swan Louts metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lion Tulip metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Butterfly Orchid metamorphosis!"

With those flashes of light, the battle began. Four young American girls were fighting head-on against a group of aliens. It was intense. Dark and light clashed, broke, and cancled each other out as the enemies clashed. At stake-was the container of blue aqua lying on the ground behind them. The life of everyone in city-maybe the country-depended on the outcome of this battle.

One of the boys cursed as a blast of multi-colored light got past his guard. "Curse you, Sakura! Why must you always interfear!"

The tiger just shifted her grip on her gleaming blaster. "You were asking for it when you attacked my home, Marco! I don't care what your boss says, you're not taking this planet!"

"Sakura's right." The swan cried, her glittering ice sword destroying the circle around the orb. "This world is our treasure. I won't let you destroy it!"

"We made a promise…to protect the people of this world…" The lion's breath was coming out in gasps, as he fought off another round of attacks from another alien.

"And we're not going to break it!" The butterfly finished for her brother, pushing the aliens away from the Blue Aqua. The Mews quickly surrounded it, letting its energy flow through their exhausted bodies. Instantly, their power doubled.

"Super Burning Flare!" The lion lead the attack.

"Supreme Lightning Strike!" The butterfly was next.

"Ultimate Icicle Storm!" The swan gave it as good as it got.

Sakura went last. "Cosmic Rainbow Blaze!"

The attacks became one and lashed out against the attackers. Three vanished, but the fourth, Sakura's enemy, remained alive. "S…Saku…Sakura…I will…get you…for…this…" He vanished.

The Mews stopped attacking and surveyed the destruction. It would take time to fix the city. The buildings were ruined and half gone, the road was torn to shreds, cars were upturned and some on fire, and people were pulling out from under the wreckage, wondering what the heck happened. Suddenly, Sakura ran towards a boy lying against the wall. He was badly injured, and his transformation had disappeared.

"Ren?" Sakura's voice was shaking. The boy didn't respond. Sakura shook him gently. "Ren! Ren, answer me! Please!"

The swan knelt next to her. Sakura looked at her, her face twisted with panic. "Katrina, please work your magic."

Katrina concentrated, and her weapon turned into a shinning blue heart. It's light shone on Ren's torn-up form. Some of his scars closed up, but he was so badly hurt that even the Swans's powers were not enough to completely heal him.

"REN!" Sakura's pericing scream cut through the night air like a knife. "Ren, please, wake up!"

That's when Ren moved. He shifted, groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. "S…Sakura…?"

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. "Oh Ren, you're alive!" She pulled him close and held him against his heart.

"Please…we must…go…to…Tokyo…"

"Tokyo? Why there?" The Lion asked, confused.

"That's where…they'll strike next…"

"Okay." Sakura leaned over and kissed Ren. "It's okay, Ren. We'll go as soon as your ready."

"No…you must…go without…me…" Ren smiled weakly at Sakura, putting a hand on her cheek. "Sakura…" He slumped into her arms.

"NO! REN!"

"It's okay, Sakura. We'll take him to a hospital. He'll be fine." The lion said gently. He picked Ren up and got out his phone. As he got Ren to the paramedics, Sakura brushed the tears away from her eyes, which were suddenly filled with fire. She stood up, and the Flow Mews gathered around her.

"Tokyo, here we COME! Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace! Mew Mew power-IN YOUR FACE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Zoë stumbled out of school. "I…hate…homework…" She meant it, too. She had enough things to do working at Café Mew Mew and fighting off alien invasion without worrying about school work! It was a real pity her parents wouldn't let her just drop out. That would lighten her burdens, that was for sure.

When she finally got to the café, she was nearly run over by Brigit, who was (as usual) freaked out about something.

"Guys! You have to see this!"

"Ow…Brigit, please watch where you're going…" Zoë complained, getting back to her feet and walking over to see what was worrying Brigit this time. Kiki, Cronia, and Renee gathered around.

It was a newspaper headline. The front page picture was…four kids who looked like Mew Mews. They were holding glittering weapons and were standing back to back. The headline screamed; "Mystery in New York! Secret superheroes save many lives, battling aliens!"

Zoë stared in shock. One of the Mews, the one in the middle, looked like a human tiger, sort of like her when she was transformed, although she didn't have a tutu-it was more like a dress that ended at the knees. In her extended hand she held a laser-like gun. To her right, there was a swan leaning against the tiger's side, two feathered wings extending out behind her. She was holding a Rapier. On the tiger's other side, there was a boy and a girl. The boy looked like a Lion Mew, a sword in each hand. The girl looked fragile and dainty - a butterfly, judging by her colorful wings - and in her hand lay a staff with a heart on top, glowing with golden light.

"Where did these Mew Mews come from?" Renee broke the silence. "I thought were the only ones…"

"Apparently not."

**/The next day**

"Class, this is Sakura. She's just moved here from America. I know this is a bizarre time to transfer, but please make her welcome."

Sakura smiled at her new classmates, and pushed a stray lock of light pink hair out of her green eyes. She, Katrina, Alviss (Lion Tulip) and Cecilia (Butterfly Orchid) had gotten to Tokyo yesterday and found their apartment ready for them. After offloading their luggage, Alviss suggested they temporarily enroll in the nearest high school. Just so they looked like normal kids.

"Sakura, you may sit next to Zoë. Zoë, please raise your hand." A girl with magenta hair near the back of the class raised her hand. Sakura grabbed her text books and sat down next to her.

"Hi!"

"Hi." Zoe smiled cheerfully and then started writing in her math book. That's when the bell suddenly exploded. Everyone was thrown against the wall as fire spread through the room. Out of the fire stepped a giant lizard.

"RUN!" While everyone else was fleeing the flames, Sakura ground to a halt. Katrina burst out of the next door class and ran over to her.

"Predicite?"

"Definitely." Sakura replied, glaring into the vent. _I can see you, you know. _The alien just smiled coldly at her, and then he was gone.

**/Zoë's P.O.V.**

Zoë stopped, seeing them both standing there. _What are they doing? _That's when she saw the Power Pendants. _No WAY-_

"Mew Mew Tiger Lily, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Swan Lotus, metamorphosis!"

_They're two of the Mew Mews that were in the news yesterday! _Tiger Lily flipped her gun over in her hand and switched it on. "Katrina! Destroy the shell!"

Katrina jumped and whipped her rapier straight down the creature's outer armour. It snapped in half.

"Guys!" The Lion Mew appeared out of no where, landing next to Sakura and taking on a fighting stance. The butterfly mew followed, and looked over her shoulder at Zoë. "It's dangerous here!"

Zoë let out a breath and took out her power pendant. "If your in danger, I'll be in danger too! Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Another mew?"

"Believe me," Zoë said breathlessly, "I'm about as startled as you are!" The strawberry bell appeared in her hand. "Let's all hit it at once! Rose Bell, full power!"

"Burning Flare!"

"Lightning Strike!"

"Icicle Storm!"

"Cosmic Rainbow Blaze!" The five lights merged and struck at once. The lizard let out a long, pained screech, and then shattered into a thousand pieces. Katrina doused the flames, and then they changed to their normal forms.

"So who are you?" The only boy asked. He had black hair and gorgeous green eyes. His voice was strong and confident.

"Z-Zoë. I'm mew Zoë." Zoë replied awkwardly, turning red as she felt rather than saw him look straight at her.

"Well, it's time we introduced ourselves." Sakura said. "You know me. This-" She nodded to the girl who had been a swan "-is Katrina." Then she nodded towards the younger girl who had been the butterfly. "This is Cecilia. And the serious-looking guy standing next to her is her big brother, Alviss." Katrina's hair was silver and shoulder-length, and she had brilliant blue eyes, blue as ice. Cecilia had short red hair and amber eyes, and she bounced right over and shook Zoë's hand.

"I didn't know there were other Mew Mews." She squeaked. "I'm butterfly orchid!"

"Nice to meet you." Zoë lowered her voice. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Zoë. I work at Café Mew Mew, and there I meet up with my teammates. We're here-"

"To fight aliens?" Sakura suggested.

"Yup. I'd like you to come with me after the final bell. How about it?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sakura exclaimed. The bell rang. "Speak of the devil, let's go right now!"

**/At Café Mew Mew**

Zoë walked in with Sakura and her friends, who were all holding their power pendants. "Elliot!"

"What?" Elliot sounded faintly annoyed as he put down the papers he was holding and walked over. "Brought some friends from school?"

"New transfer students. But they're more than just that. Well…" Zoë wasn't sure what to say next. Sakura stepped foreword and held out her lily power pendent.

"I can explain, Mr. Elliot. We're the Flower Mew Mews! We came here from New York to fight our enemies. After unearthing some Blue Aqua, we had to protect the city against counterattacks. We managed to chase them off, but they're planning a counterattack and we had to get here as soon as possible. We were fighting a predicite in the school when Zoë came in and helped us. We heard about Project Mew Mew and came to offer our help." Zoë blinked. _Wow._

"Flower Mews?" Corina echoed, sliding up next to her boss, staring at them.

"Yup." Alviss said, tossing his hair out of his face. "Greetings."

Elliot seemed a bit baffled. "W-well, many hands make light work!" Regaining his composure, he added "come here every day after school. Be prepared-these guys like to strike when we're least expecting it."

Sakura flashed a thumbs up. "No problem." _She sounds confident. _"I'm Sakura. And these are Katrina, Cecilia, and the only male member of the Flower Mews, Alviss!"

Kiki ran straight over to Cecilia. "Wanna play ball?"

Cecilia's eyes lit up. "Yup! Let's play!" They disappeared out the door before anyone could stop them.

"Those two are going to be instant friends, I can tell." Renee remarked. "They even have the same personalities." Katrina was looking around when Corina walked over and smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Corina. Is there anyway I can help you?"

Katrina nodded. "Where's the bathroom?"

Corina chuckled. "It's this way!" As the girls rushed away, Sakura looked straight at Zoe. "Need help with your homework?"

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Tokyo. Mew. Mew!

Chapter 2

"I'm late again!" Zoë barreled down the street, scrambling to get to the cafe. "Late! Why can't I keep track of the time?" When she got to the door, she saw the huge lineup. "Wha? We haven't had this many customers since Kiki first arrived." That's when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! How may I be of assistance?"

"She's at it already?" Zoë asked in disbelief. "This girl is something else!" Sakura was so can-do about everything. She got Zoë through half though her weekend homework in a two hours, watered all the flowers in the school garden in the recess period alone, and now she had gotten to the café ten minuets early and was processing all kinds of customers without even breaking a sweat. "I wish I could do that." She ran inside.

Alviss looked over his shoulder. "You're late. Would you like me to get an alarm clock? We already opened. Are you prone to fainting, or just plain lazy?"

"Hey, I'm not that much of a slacker!" Still, Zoë felt her face grow hot as Alviss just grinned teasinglyat her and then slip over to the next table. _Why do I feel like that around him? Mark is my boyfriend! ...Right?_

The day was going by twice as fast with the new Mews here. Although Cecilia had nearly run her over what felt like fifty separate times, Zoë had to admit it was easier with more people helping out.

"Another day, another dollar!" Kiki declared when the café finally closed.

"That's about what I earned in tip." Corina admitted.

"You know, you'd make more money if you actually waited some more tables." Katrina pointed out mildly as she finished wiping down the last table.

"Ha ha, Katrina." Corina muttered.

"She has a point." Alviss snapped. "You're not going to get paid if all you do is sit around and drink tea while the rest of us work."

"Not you too." Renee said.

"It's constructive criticism, Renee." The boy pointed out.

"I knew that." The supermodel muttered.

"Girls!" Sakuralooked over her shoulder and read Elliot's expression. Her's quickly darkened.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess were being attacked?"

Zoe looked at her. "How do you know these things, Sakura?"

**/At the park, Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura skidded to a halt. Sure enough, he was there. Marco. His hair was silver-blue, and he was covered in black armour. He was holding a predicite and a glittering stone. And with him were two other aliens, probably cinaclons. Dren and Tarb. Zoe sighed. "Those guys again."

"Friends of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Not friends. Tenacious enemies, yes. Friends? Not in this lifetime."

"Let's run 'em off. Mew Mew Tiger Lily, metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry metamorphosis!" Marco turned around and smiled darkly at the two Mew Mews.

"I've been expecting you, Sakura, Zoe." He lifted the stone and the predicite, and pressed them together.

"What are you doing?" Sakura stepped forward warily, not taking her eyes off him. She hadn't seen a stone like that before. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull now?"

"You'll see." Tarb snickered. "Just wait! Marco came up with something far tougher than our last predicites."

Marco smiled widened slightly. "Let's see how you're going to handle this one. **CROSS FUSION**!" There was a blaze of light, and then out of the dust stood an almost human-looking creature. He had the body of a teenaged boy, but he had claws, wings, and multicolored eyes.

"Seperoth." Marco addressed the boy by name.

"Yes?" The humanoid replied without looking over his shoulder. His eyes were locked onto Zoe and Sakura, analyzing them thoroughly.

"Take those two girls out." With that, Marco vanished.

"He's leaving already?" Tarb exclaimed, glaring in the directing the stranger had fled.

Dren shrugged indifferently. "He did the same thing last time. So what? He'll help us fight directly sooner or later. But I'm confident that when Seperoth's done, I can get exactly what I want." He smiled at Zoe, and then tossed Seperoth a double-edged blade."Here. These will make your life easier." With that he stepped back.

Sakura looked at Zoe. "What the heck is that alien talking about?"

"He's got the idea that I'm his, and I'll leave it at that for now. More importantly, what do you think Seperoth can do?" Zoe squeaked.

"I've never seen this kind of guy before, so I'm afraid I don't know. However, I do have the sneaking suspision that we're about to find out." Sakura said grimly. And no sooner had she said that, Seperoth leaped towards them, ready to destory them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sephiroth

Sephiroth was faster than Sakura first anticipated, and she got blown backwards. Zoë prepared to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth saw her bell out and spun around. In a split second, he was standing in front of her, knocking the bell out of her hands. Sakura tried to blindside him and ended up getting flung into a park bench. Sephiroth didn't even seemed strained. He threw Zoë, too, when she tried to retrieve the Strawberry bell. He landed and gazed at them as they tried to get up. He stepped forward, a few feet in front of them.

"You're both so clumsy and slow. Your fancy attacks are going to have to be faster than that if you want to keep up with me!" Sephiroth hissed. "You're going to have to be stronger than this if you want a shot at beating me!" His blade whipped by, an inch away from Zoë's nose.

_Fast! _Sakura thought, jumping backwards in time to avoid another one of Sephiroth's attacks. _He's so strong…what is he? Does it have to do with that weird stone Marco fused the predicite with? His reflexes are so… no…he's far to powerful to be a normal human…he seems like a cinaclon, yet not a cinaclon…almost human, and yet… _Sephiroth threw her against the ground, and that's all she remembered before she blacked out.

**/Later, in the lab below the Café **

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "You're awake!" Zoë sighed in relief.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth beat the tar out of us." Zoë replied bluntly. "Everyone else got roughed up too, but we managed to get away."

"Who is that guy?" Cecilia's voice sounded from the other room. Sakura turned around and saw her friend was covered in bruises.

"More like _what _is that guy." Kiki corrected her. She was badly bruised as well.

"You're right." Alviss said, appearing behind his sister. There were claw marks on his face. Sakura flinched. "He's too strong to be a predicite, much less a human. There are some cinaclon aspects to him, but he seems part human, part cinaclon, part predicite, and part something else!"

"That's exactly what he is." Elliot said suddenly. All the mews turned around.

"What do you mean, Elliot?" Renee asked.

"What I said." Elliot replied evenly. "Sephiroth is the result of what that alien Marco called 'cross fusion'. I do believe he fused human, cinaclon, predicite and the DNA of a strange animal all into one. Sephiroth is a being with the physical form of a human, the strength of a predicite, the skills of a cinaclon, and the power of whatever animal's DNA is infused with his. A humanoid predicite!"

"How is that possible? It's like creating a whole new creature!" Cornia asked, sounding bewildered.

"I don't know." Weasly replied. His voice was flat. "I don't know. But if we find a stone like the one Marco used in the cross fusion, we may be able to figure it out."

"Sephiroth was as strong as Deep Blue was when I last fought him." Zoë said, her voice trembling. "Maybe stronger. How are we supposed to beat him?"

"That's why we called a meeting. To try to find a way to take your powers to a whole new level. A necessary one, I'd imagine, so yes, this is mandatory. No excuses for missing it. Understood?"

"Yes." Everyone moaned. Suddenly, Sakura did a head count and realized someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Katrina?"

"I thought she was with you-" Elliot started, but Corina cut him off.

"Ah! Now I remember! Just before I passed out, I saw Sephiroth grab Katrina and pull her into the warp hole with him!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARILER?" Sakura leaped to her feet, ready to make a dash for the door.

"Wait!" Elliot grabbed her wrist. "You can't go now. On top of not knowing where he took her, if you pick a fight with Sephiroth in this state, you will get yourself killed! He's too strong right now!"

Sakura glared daggers at him. "Oh! So what am I supposed to do? Sit here while something horrible might be happening to her? God knows what they'll do to Katrina! We have to do SOMETHING! She's a friend!"

"We'll get her back." Zoë promised. "We will. But if we try now, we might get her into a worse situation. We have to get stronger, and then we'll rescue her, I promise! Sakura, we won't abandon her!"

"I sure as hell hope not!" Corina exploded. She had gotten close to the swan. "We have to find her SOON!" There was something bothering Corina. During the battle, when he had subdued Katrina, Sephiroth had just stood there, gazing down at her unconscious form as her transformation disappeared. There was something in his expression that bothered her. She had seen it before. Dren always had that expression on his face whenever he got within ten feet of Zoë. _Please don't tell me that on top of everything else, Sephiroth has a crush on Katrina…_

**/Katrina's P.O.V.**

Katrina opened her eyes slightly. She was in some kind of castle, floating above Tokyo. She felt her power pendent grasped weakly in her right hand. She couldn't summon the will to so much as stand up. Sephiroth was kneeling in front of two beings. She couldn't really see their physical forms, but she could see their twin aqua eyes very plainly.

"I am pleased with your ability, Sephiroth. You've done well. You put the other mews out of commission for the time being, and you brought one back to us!" The first being said, his voice warm.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed at the praise. "Thank you, my lord. I'm glad I was of assistance."

"Keep up the good work, and we'll extract the predicite from you. Weather or not we chose to create another cross fusion, you will become the first Aryan to return from the Stonetrap." The second being said. His voice sounded somewhat familiar…

…_Aryan…? What's an Aryan?_

"Thank you!" Sephiroth's voice was filled with joy. "Thank you for everything!" Looking over at Katrina, he added "what do you want me to do with the mew?" Marco appeared from a side door. He walked to Sephiroth's side, knelt before the two beings, and then said to him "leave her power pendant with me. I'm going to study it. But apart from that…" He smiled. "She's all yours."

_All his? _Oh, Katrina did _not _like the sound of that! Sephiroth looked her over, an expression of hunger and absolute delight in his eyes. _Oh great, what does that expression mean?_ He plucked the pendant from her hand and gave it to Marco. Then he picked her up and walked out of the room.

Katrina's head was resting against his chest. She couldn't summon the strength to squirm out of his arms. _What's he going to do with me? _Sephiroth paused for a moment, and then looked directly into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Katrina swallowed nervously. "Sephiroth…" What was that look in his eyes? Love…or Lust? Both? Katrina had the feeling she'd soon find out…

**/Back in the Throne Room**

Marco watched Sephiroth leave and turned to face his leaders. "I see the cross fusion has been a success."

"Indeed."

"I will search for more of the trapped Aryan spirits at once. May I bring the cinaclon Dren with me?"

"Yes, by all means. But remember, the Mew Mews aren't dead. If they interfere again…" The eyes of the first being narrowed. "You know what to do." Marco bowed.

"Yes, lord Deep Blue." He warped out.

**/Katrina's P.O.V.**

Katrina opened her eyes. Sephiroth was sitting on the bed next to her. As far as she could tell, she was sitting in a room that was mostly empty, except for a bookshelf, a desk, a lamp, and the bed she was lying on. Rays of moonlight shone through a fairly large window.

"…Where am I?" She asked, slowly sitting up. Sephiroth seemed faintly surprised by the question.

"You're in my room."

"Yeah, I know…but…"

"We're still in Tokyo." Sephiroth answered, cutting her off. "That much I can tell you." He snaked his arms around her neck and pulled her in, closer to him.

"Sephiroth, what…are you?" Katrina moaned, pain from her earlier injuries draining away her energy.

Sephiroth smiled ever so slightly. "I am an Aryan. We were a race of people that existed when the cinaclons lived on Earth." Katrina's eyes widened. "I lived in the palace gardens. I can remember it so clearly. Every day I'd go to the pool, and every day she was waiting for me."

"She?" Katrina echoed. "She who?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Does my past interest you that much?" His piercing green gaze met hers. "What I will tell you is that she would always greet me in the form of a swan." Katrina fell silent, feeling her heart stir. _Swan? _Was this feeling of De ja vu her imagination?

"One day, during a war between us and the cinaclons, a shadow fell over the earth." Sephiroth went on. "Me and a group of other Aryans who were lucky enough to survive the war were locked inside the Stonetrap. God alone knows how long we were stuck inside."

"But if your people were at war with the cinaclons, why are you helping them now?" Katrina asked.

"The only way for me to leave the Stonetrap was to become part predicite, and becoming part predicite shortens my life greatly. Lord Deep Blue offered the extraction of the predicite in exchange for my service." Sephiroth pulled her closer. "I'll never let you go…" He kissed her roughly, pinning her against his chest.

Katrina's heart was doing backflips. An image appeared in her mind; herself, half human half swan, lying in Sephiroth's arms. _Wha…where is this image coming from…? _Her arms slid around his waist. "Do…I …know…you?…Sephiroth…"


End file.
